Dijiste Solo vete de aqui, bebe
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: pero no puedo mantenerme alejada de ti, beby Hollstein. Carmilla vuelve a la vida, post capitulo 34.


**Como ya sabrán soy una obsesa a las series, y esta en especial llamo mi atención, no solo por el hecho de que es una "WebSerie" sino también porque es una historia lésbica sobre vampiros. **

**La historia original no me pertenece, sino que es creación de alex-of-macedonia , yo solo la traduje para que otros pudieran disfrutarla.**

**El link original de la historia es: s/10852503/1/You-said-Just-go-away-from-me-baby**

**Cualquier cosa, dejen un Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Carmilla ni la historia me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>A veces la magia se toma su tiempo, y en este instante su tiempo fueron dos meses.<p>

Dos meses de tirar cada pieza de ceniza escamosa de nuevo a su fuente. Siete semanas y media de encajar todo de nuevo en su conjunto. Cincuenta y cuatro días de moldear correctamente las curvas y bordes solo para que al final, una agonizante eternidad después, Carmilla Karnstein se sacudiera violentamente e inhalara su primer respiro en casi dos meses. (Aunque si uno quisiera ser específico, sería su primer respiro en más de 300 años.) Las profundidades de su mente la reprendieron por hacer tal acto humano, pero un reflejo es un reflejo.

Sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente a la oscuridad, mostrando que el sótano bajo el Edificio Lustig era ahora una cascara quemada, y que estaba sola.

Bueno, tan sola como puede estarlo cuando el único cuerpo en la habitación, además del suyo, era el cadáver de Madre, con una larga espada de oro saliendo de su pecho.

_Laura._ Necesitaba llegar a Laura para asegurarse que ella no estaba… no. Se reusaba siquiera a tener tal pensamiento. Si había logrado matar a Madre, Laura y su imbécil equipo de cabezas rojas seguramente estarían en casa.

A medida que tomaba su camino hacia las sillas que habían sido destrozadas para utilizarlas como estacas, y frutas y vegetales podridos esparcidos alrededor de catapultas improvisadas, Carmilla mantuvo un ojo en alerta buscando cualquier señal de vida; Zetas, las chicas de la hermandad de Danny, los pocos chicos de Alquimia que Danny y ella habían logrado llamar para la batalla, cualquiera. Ni siquiera el susurro de una mosca entró en su vampírico oído.

El sol del mediodía estaba brillando cuando la última pieza de barricada cayó. Carmilla estaba sorprendida de que le hubiese tomado tanto tiempo desarmarla, pero se imaginaba que, desde que claramente todavía estaba viva, el empuñar esa espada maldita debía haberle quitado un poco de su fuerza.

Doblando la esquina del edificio del viejo teatro, se detuvo en el lugar donde docenas de pequeñas cruces blancas inundaban el suelo. "No…." _Laura_…

Corrió en dirección a los dormitorios. Apenas registró el agudo dolor en sus pulmones y en su costado porque con cada paso estaba más cerca de averiguar si _su_ vida estaba de verdad acabada, y no podía ser. _Ella_ tenía que estar viva.

Pero si Laura había muerto en la pelea contra Madre, explicaría porque la dejó podrirse allí abajo. Solo Laura se preocupaba por ella. Tal vez.

Y si Laura murió en esa batalla, _nunca _se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

Respirando agitadamente, Carmilla se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta del cuarto que ella y Laura compartían. Su mano rodeó el pomo de la puerta, insegura de si estaba lista para lo terrible que podía esperarle al otro lado.

La puerta crujió mientras ella la abría, cuando entró no vio a la pequeña aspirante a periodista sentada en su cama o en la computadora. Contuvo un sollozo, no había nada que pudiera hacer, había esperado que eso pasara así que no tenía sentido estar triste, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

La problemática almohada amarilla reposaba en su usual posición sobre la cama de Laura, y Carmilla se encontró a si misma enredando su cuerpo alrededor de ella. El olor de su amada perdida, el toque de chocolate y cálidos días de verano, casi la abruma. Ya no pudo contener los sollozos. Su cuerpo se sacudió y sentió como si un océano entero estuviese saliendo de sus ojos, antes de finalmente quedarse dormida.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la despertó un tiempo después. La voz de Perry se escuchó por todo el oscuro cuarto.

"Eres más que bienvenida en continuar quedándote con nosotras, querida. Nadie espera, o quiere, que vuelvas antes de estar preparada."

"Estoy tan preparada como alguna vez lo estaré, Perry. Es solo que no puedo desperdiciar el resto de mi vida comiendo Nutella del tarro con LaFontaine y mirando maratones de 'House Hounters' con las dos"

Esa voz. Por segunda vez en el día, Carmilla se sacudió violentamente. La lámpara al costado de la cama se encendió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Laura.

"Estas viva", susurró Laura, como si tuviera miedo de que Carmilla desapareciera si hablaba más fuerte.

Los siguientes diez segundos duraron horas, mientras se miraban entre ellas, absorbiendo cada línea, curva, peca y cabello. Luego, finalmente, Laura se apresuró a arrodillarse enfrente de Carmilla, quien se había girado sobre sí misma para sentarse en la cama con los pies apoyados en el suelo. Laura agarro cada uno de los antebrazos de Carmilla, como si quisiera sostenerse a la realidad de que estaba sentada en su cama.

"Por supuesto que estoy viva, _cupcake_. ¿Pensaste que una aburrida espada y un enfrentamiento final entre Madre y yo me impediría volver contigo?" No pudo evitar su sonrisa, pero sabía que a Laura le encantaba así que tampoco lo intentó.

Laura negó con la cabeza, incapaz de fijar su mirada en cualquier parte del cuerpo de Carmilla por más de dos segundos. Sus dedos jugaban ociosamente sobre la suave piel del vampiro justo debajo de su codo. "Tú estabas muerta. Vi cómo te quemabas y te desintegrabas." Su voz era poco más que un murmullo, pero Carmilla la oyó tan claro como el día.

"Ya estaba muerta cuando me conociste, _cutie_. Lo que sea que haya pasado hoy fue…"

Perry la interrumpió, haciéndola saltar. Había olvidado que la jefa de piso estaba allí. "¿Hoy? No, esto paso hace dos meses."

"Espera, ¿qué?" Carmilla posó su mirada sobre Perry. "Pero yo… Nosotros… No. No pude haberme ido por dos meses." Mirando nuevamente a Laura, supo que era verdad. Los ojos de la chica más joven estaban rojos, y las bolsas debajo de ellos eran tan grandes que podrían haber pasado por maletas para un viaje de tres semanas al interior de Australia. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente hundidas, como si no hubiese comido apropiadamente durante semanas. "Oh… Oh Dios, Laura. Lo siento. "

"Tuvimos esa pelea, y luego te habías ido, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte adiós, nunca te dije que te… como yo te…."

Carmilla tomo los antebrazos de Laura. "Lo se, _creampuff_"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse, creando un doble caudal sobre sus mejillas. "Siento tanto to-todo lo que dije. Yo es-estaba tan equivocada al asumir lo peor de ti cu-cuando todo lo que querías era mantenerme a salvo"

La vampiro le soltó los brazos para poder colocar sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Laura. Sus delgados dedos acariciaron suavemente sus mejillas, apartando las lágrimas. "Nunca debí haberte mentido, y eso es mi culpa. También lo siento," dijo.

"Te amo, Carmilla. Te amo tanto, y estoy tan feliz de que estés devuelta." Laura se las ingenió para sonreír por encima de sus sollozos.

Carmilla se acercó y susurró sobre sus labios un "También te amo, Laura" antes de presionarlos juntos.

Para ese momento Perry había dejado la habitación, y mucho, mucho después, luego de que la ropa hubiese sido descartada y hubiesen saciado la necesidad entre ellas; yacían en los brazos de la otra en la cama de Carmilla, compartiendo la almohada amarilla de Laura.

"Sabes," susurró Laura sobre el cuello de Carmilla, "nunca esperé que el corazón de un vampiro latiera."

Sorprendida, Carmilla soltó una carcajada. "No lo tenemos. Los corazones de los muertos no laten".

"¿Entonces como explicas esto?" Laura tomó la mano de Carmilla y la presionó sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Completamente segura de que había un ligero movimiento bajo la piel.

Cada una tenía distintas teorías, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que cual fuera que hubiese sido la magia que trajo a Carmilla de vuelta, luego de que Laura jurara haberla visto consumirse por el fuego, también la había regresado a ser un humano.

"Para no ser el héroe de esta escena, me gustaría llamar a esto una redención del infierno."

"Todavía no soy un héroe, _cutie_, pero aceptare tus gracias en la forma de más besos."


End file.
